Deathrun
Deathrun is an upcoming action-adventure science fiction film written and directed by Jackson Kelley. The third film in the Roblox Cinematic Universe, the film stars Jackson Kelley as a man who is chosen to run a deadly race throughout several locations. It is based on the Roblox game Deathrun. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Charlie Stone, an average man chosen to run in Deathrun. *Nick Stone as Brody Welch *Payton Frisch as Andrew Miller *Landon Weaver as Patrick White *Tyler Mejia as David Rogers *Kaiden Rivera as Nick Wolf *Gage Pearson as The Boss Plot Charlie Stone is an unemployed guitar player, bored with his everyday life in New Jersey. He is drugged one morning by three masked men and taken to an undisclosed government location. The president gets on the screen of Charlie's cell, and says due to overpopulation, several people have been chosen to run in a dangerous race called Deathrun. Charlie meets several other runners in the race, including Brody Welsh, Andrew Miller, Dennis White, David Rogers, and Nick Wolfe, who he quickly befriends. The players are transported to a construction site. After running through the site, everyone dies, and Charlie is the only one left. However, he dies due to getting sucked into a vent. Charlie then finds out he respawned in the lobby with everyone else, finding out the game is a simulation where the players will be terminated after the final map. The players are transported to a futuristic city run on electricity. Charlie dies when he gets hit by health canisters. When returning to the lobby, his friends all share their stories about being related to Deathrun. The next map is a deserted island overrun by toxic waste. Charlie wins, and rejoices with his friends before the next race, inside an ice cavern, where, due to the ice and snow, Charlie slips on an iceberg and dies instantly. The next map is in a poisoned sky castle, where Charlie wins again, thinking he is a good player, until the next course in a medieval castle, where he is impaled by an arrow. The next race is a training course, where Charlie wins yet again, and people celebrate him because he beat the hardest course. Meanwhile, the Boss realizes Charlie is beating the system, so they amp up the dangerousness. The next map is the runners trapped in a mine, and Charlie is almost killed, before Nick sacrifices himself. Back in the lobby, everyone mourns Nick's death. The Boss increases the levels of difficulty. Charlie dies in a tidal wave that sweeps a pirate cove. The final race begins in an ancient jungle, where all obstacles that kill kill in real life. Everybody dies, except for Charlie, who completely finishes the course. Right after, Charlie is taken to the Boss's lair, and he duels him one on one with his sword, the Shadow Dancer. After a lengthy battle, Charlie impales the boss, ending the Deathrun phase. He then gets on an escape helicopter, and flies back to his home.